Through clouded eyes
by Senbei x Cup Ramen
Summary: "I demand an explanation." Natsu folded his arms, obviously unimpressed. "Why were you strangling a soap bottle?" Lucy shifted in her spot, embarrassed. Oh boy...How was this going to turn out? LuNa


**Imma back! :D JOKING. ****I-it was too tempting! I just HAD to post something up DX And I have had this (along with other stories) floating in my cyber-trash section for god knows how long DX Yep, I have read a few ffics (3 maybe?) that have ***cough*** crack suggestive scenes and I swear to God**** I didn't plagiarise! Though I do have to give credit to those awesome authors for their hilarious ffics!**** Anyhow, this is supposed to have a SEQUEL (so no, it's not a teaser :P) and I have no idea when the next update is D: I have finals starting tomolo and a whole bunch of other stuff to do so yehh...WEll, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Title: Through clouded eyes<span>

Summary: "I demand an explanation." Natsu folded his arms, obviously unimpressed. "Why were you strangling a soap bottle?" LuNa

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a supressed sigh of frustration as she let the beads of water pelt against her skin. Why oh why did Natsu have to ruin everything? No really, he destroyed half the forest this time. Her brows knitted in aggravation as she recalled their mission.<p>

"Stupid Natsu." She complained to no one in particular. The blond ran a hand through her dampened hair, enjoying the comfort of her warm shower.

"I mean, now we have to do _another _mission!" she continued, exasperated. Now she had to sacrifice her sleep since her teammates had decided to meet up at her house to discuss the next request.

"Joy. What I'm even more surprised about is how I've managed to not kill him…yet." By then, she had added a splodge of shampoo to her hair.

'_That's because you like him…'_ an unidentified voice taunted.

"Wha-"

'_Oh, sorry, I meant love…'_ it chuckled. Lucy would have rebutted but it was too late. What a pity, if only she had paid more attention to herself…

* * *

><p>Natsu ninja-rolled through Lucy's window, doing a touchdown pose as he somersaulted before landing on her Queen bed, ahh, the soft, soft, Queen bed!<p>

"Oof!" He landed on his back with a wide grin – Good thing Happy was napping and decided to skip! Now he had the whole bed to himself! He was gonna surprise Luc-

"FUDGEE!" Natsu lifted a curious brow as he heard the said blond curse and his expression turned into one of horror when he heard several items crash to the ground.

"SHITTT! That frickin' hurt!" And ohmygod! She sounded like the latest murder victim!

The dragonslayer quickly ran to the source of the mayhem - It was the bathroom! Several disturbing scenarios flashed through his mind and God, he hoped she was safe because from the sounds of it, she was anything but.

"Oh my god, ow, ow, ow! Why do you have to do this to me?" He heard her cry in pain and immediately proceeded to slam the door open, nearly tearing it off its hinges in the process.

"LUCY!" He shouted when he saw her slumped over the sink, the tap on full-speed. HOLY CRAP! Natsu started to worry because dammit, the fact that her damp, golden tresses covered half her face forced unwanted images to flash through his head…Crimson red liquid trickling down the side of her hidden temple…He shuddered at the thought and decided to think of rainbows and all things nice, hoping to stop his imagination from running wild.

"Luce?" He gulped as he reached for her.

She was wrapped in a towel, panting hard as he stared at her in pure horror. And then she turned towards him – Goody! She _wasn't _covered in blood!

"GET THE HELL OUT NATSU!"

* * *

><p>"Ahem…" Lucy coughed as she exited the bathroom after speedily changing into an oversized T-shirt and some shorts.<p>

"I demand an explanation." Natsu folded his arms, obviously unimpressed.

"Why were you strangling a soap bottle?" He continued as Lucy shifted in her spot, embarrassed.

"So, let me get this straight, you got shampoo in your eyes and in your attempt to wash it out, you started strangling the soap bottle out of rage?" The pink-haired teen quirked a brow, sounding positively more intelligent than he actually was.

"Shut up." She bit her lip as he supressed a laugh.

"Luce, you can be so cute sometimes!" He beamed as if it were something he'd say on a daily basis. Holy crap! She felt herself go _red_ – did he just say that?

"Wha?" She found herself unable to carry on, the blood rushing to her cheeks as he approached her, his face abnormally serious. Oh, fudge – it was official. She liked him and no, not as a best friend.

"Hmm…Your eyes are red." Natsu stated as he examined her. _What the hell was he doing to her?_ She felt herself back away until she hit the wall. Lovely.

"Err…I have eye-drops in the fridge!" She cried hoping to avoid his scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

><p>"God, that flamehead can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!" Cried Gray as he continued his walk to Lucy's house.<p>

"Now we have to do _another_ mission." He whined.

"Don't forget you destroyed the _other_ half of the forest too." Erza added, oblivious to the ice mages squeal.

"O-oh, hey Erza!" He would've liked to add that _she_ was the one who in fact demolished what remained of the obliteration when she punished them but quickly wiped it off his to-do list.

"We should hurry, it's nearly 5."

After another 3 minutes of walking, the ex-quip mage reached for the doorknob, Gray right behind her.

"Psh. I hope Flamehead didn't forget to come." Gray muttered under his breath as they made their way into the house.

"Get over it." Erza was being awfully patient today.

"There he is." She pointed to the figure looming over the couch.

"Oi-"

"God, can you stay still for a while!" Hissed Natsu as he re-positioned himself on the couch.

"It's harder than you think it is!" Lucy shouted back.

"Oh please, who's the one who wanted this in the first place?" The dragonslayer scoffed as he inched closer towards the blond. She blushed and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"_It's your fault in the first place."_

And Gray could only let his jaw hit the ground as he witnessed the scene before him. He slowly turned to face his companion before noticing that she too had frozen in her place.

"Err…" Gray kept his volume low and for god's sake, _they weren't supposed to be doing…this!_

Erza looked at him, her face in an expression he had never seen before and they both silently agreed…to keep their mouths shut and hide behind the wall. They both faced the exit – so close yet so far and oh my god, the sun had conveniently decided to set so they were kept entertained by their friends' shadows. Joy.

"It's not gonna hurt." Natsu reassured an otherwise reluctant Lucy. Gray really wished he could die right then and there.

"It frickin' stings!"

"Well, it's better to get this over and done with! It's _supposed _to get better! We've be doing this for over 20 minutes dammit!" The dragonslayer complained.

Ohmygodohmygod! This felt so utterly _wrong_. The ice-mage gave Erza a frantic glance but to no avail…

"Sorry Natsu…It's just…I'm not really good at this." Lucy admitted embarrassingly, earning a sigh from the teenager.

'_I don't need to know!'_ Gray inwardly hissed to himself as he clamped his eyes shut. He never wished to be deaf but he felt like ripping his ears off – on the spot.

"But man, I didn't expect you to have these in store. You have a frickin' 10-pack of these!" He threw a small item in the air before catching it again – At least that was what it looked like to Gray and Erza. Shadows didn't help much.

"Just in case anything happens." Lucy replied in a small voice.

"And plus…They were on sale…"

_On Sale? _What on Earth was on that girl's shopping list?_ 'I thought you were innocent!' _Gray started to tear at his hair because _hell_ he was losing his sanity. It couldn't be…right?

"But Luce, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you've been pretty reluctant so far…"

"No, I'm the one who suggested it…" She sighed.

"Okay, whatever you say-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Erza, who had been frozen for god knows how long, had finally decided to spring to action and Gray begrudgingly stepped out from his hiding place, head nestled in his hands while muttering some gibberish.

"Oh, hey Erza…Ice brain!" Natsu said…in what Gray thought to be a _disgustingly_ normal tone. He'd had enough – his sanity was long gone and he was effectively traumatised. For life.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He couldn't stop it. He was going to break down.

"AND HERE YOU TWO ARE….DOING THIS! WHAT THE FU-"He continued before registering the scene.

"Dude. What's wrong?" Natsu looked at him, slightly shocked and worried.

"Gray, are you alright?" asked an equally concerned Lucy and he just stood there like a statue. Yes, Natsu was on the couch…Straddling Lucy…but with Eye-drops in his hand?

"Wait…" He raised a hand to them.

"You mean you were giving her eye-drops?" The ice-mage continued, earning an awkward look from the dragonslayer.

"What else did you think we were doing?"

"I apologize!" With a 'thud', Erza proceeded to fall on her knees.

"I-I didn't have enough trust in you two! Please…Please punch me!" She declared dramatically.

"W-what are you talking about?" A flushed and confused Lucy asked.

"What is _wrong_ with you two?" Natsu raised a brow as he watched his arch-nemesis gob like a goldfish.

"Err…Sorry…We uhm…we'll postpone this mission." Gray coughed awkwardly as he dragged a depressed Erza out of the door.

"See ya." He added robotically.

And with that, the pair left.

"What was their problem?" Natsu rubbed his chin.

"No idea…"

And yet the same line ran through their heads.

_Thank god he's dense. _

_Thank god she's innocent. _

Well, kinda the same.

Needless to say, they found the remainder of the week to be one of unbearably long days filled with unfinished sentences and broken glances at one another. In other words, it was the awkwardest week of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I will make no guarantees as to when the sequel will be out! There is however, a 95% chance that I will have it updated before the 18th OF NOVEMBER !<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PAGE! It will REALLY help with my future works and updates!**

**Notice:**

**Some of you guys have placed 'Through clouded eyes' on alert so I'd just like to tell you that the sequel has been uploaded as a separate one shot called 'Only me'.**

**Thanks for all your support and I hope you read 'Only me'! :3 **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
